<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leave us alone (please) by nk_l_jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439906">leave us alone (please)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt'>nk_l_jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bandito Tour, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они привыкли к жизни в туре за все эти годы, но иногда им просто необходимо побыть вдвоём. Именно в этот момент. И плевать где. Серьёзно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>leave us alone (please)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/gifts">RunTheConverse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это был далеко не первый их тур. Они обожали их, правда. Они жили ради этого, они чувствовали себя <em>живыми</em> на концертах, они стремились к этому.</p><p>Жизнь в туре кардинально отличалась от повседневной, и это восхищало, увлекало, а ещё дичайше утомляло. Последнее беспокоило их меньше всего, ведь тот заряд, который они получали на выступлениях от фанатов, не сравнить ни с чем.</p><p>Тем не менее, с одной вещью они так и не смогли смириться — им катастрофически не хватало возможностей оставаться наедине. Только Тайлер и Джош. Джош и Тайлер. Они постоянно были со своей командой, друзьями, фанатами, но только не вдвоем.</p><p>Так что если они и ведут себя время от времени по-детски, то не обращайте на это внимания, ладно? Просто войдите в их положение. Вот как и сейчас, когда Тайлер и Джош, держась за руки, вбегают в туалет, закрываясь в кабинке и хихикая.</p><p>***</p><p>Все началось с того, что Джош выглядел каким-то поникшим. После очередной репетиции они сидели в холле, рядом ходил Марк, который снимал Брэда, было несколько ребят из крю, ну, а сами Тайлер и Джош сидели на небольших диванчиках, посвящая всё внимание телефонам. Вот только если Тайлер хихикал, сидя в твиттере через свой тайный фан-аккаунт, то Джош в это время смотрел на Тайлера практически не моргая.</p><p>Джозеф только хотел поделиться с парнем шуткой, как натыкается на изучающий, но, тем не менее, грустный взгляд.</p><p>— Джош? Что-то случилось? — Тайлер обеспокоен.</p><p>— М? А, нет, всё в порядке, — улыбается уголком губ Дан.</p><p>— Я тебе почти поверил, чел.</p><p>Джош никак не реагирует на слова парня, поэтому Тайлер сразу переходит к крайним мерам, пересаживаясь на диван, где сидит Джош.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — растерянно спрашивает тот.</p><p>— Совершенно ничего, просто решил сесть поближе к тебе, — мягко отвечает Тайлер, но ему не скрыть тот огонек в глазах. Только не от Джоша, который слишком хорошо его знает.</p><p>— Ладно? — Джош делает вид, что его устроил такой ответ, снова беря в руки телефон и обновляя в который раз уже ленту в инстаграме. Как вдруг он чувствует тёплое дыхание у своей шеи и тихий шёпот «хэй». Барабанщик зависает на секунду, подавившись воздухом, а потом подскакивает с дивана с громким криком сразу, как почувствовал, что Тайлер начинает его тыкать в ребра.</p><p>— Ты что творишь?! — уже с улыбкой спрашивает Джош.</p><p>— Пытаюсь поднять тебе настроение, как видишь, удачно, — Тайлер довольно усмехается, складывая руки на груди.</p><p>— Ты идиот.</p><p>— Все об этом прекрасно знают, пошли со мной, — Джозеф хватает Джоша за руку, таща его в сторону коридоров под (не такие уж и) удивлённые взгляды команды.</p><p>— Куда ты меня ведешь? — Джош всё ещё не понимает, чего от него хотят, а потом замечает дверь, к которой его целенаправленно ведёт Тайлер. — Тайлер, я не хочу в туалет, зачем ты-</p><p>— Очень важная информация, Уильям, но мы туда идём не для этого, — перебивает Тайлер и сразу целует в щеку парня, которому не понравилось то, что его назвали вторым именем.</p><p>Тайлер резко открывает дверь, затягивая в уборную своего парня, а затем заталкивая его в кабинку, которую он сразу закрывает. Им повезло, что в этом здании достаточно просторные как уборные, так и сами кабинки. Поэтому Тайлер облокачивается на стену и ждёт, когда Джош подойдет к нему.</p><p>— Джозеф, что ты задумал? — спрашивает Джош, обнимая парня.</p><p>— Мы просто слишком мало времени проводим вдвоём, мне мало тебя, — шепчет Тайлер и проводит кончиком носа по шее Джоша, оставляя легкие поцелуи, а затем начиная закусывать кожу так, чтобы там не оставалось следов. Это не то, что они могут себе позволить, находясь в туре.</p><p>Джош перехватывает губы Тайлера, ловя их своими и целуя так, будто это их последний поцелуй. Ему тоже слишком мало Тайлера. Дан углубляет поцелуй, подходя к своему парню ещё ближе, запуская руки ему под футболку и медленно поглаживая его спину. Они отрываются друг от друга на несколько миллиметров лишь для того, чтобы прошептать «я люблю тебя». Они уже тянутся за следующим поцелуем (а руки Тайлера тянутся к чужой ширинке), как вдруг слышат стук в дверь, а затем голос Марка:</p><p>— Тайлер, Джош? Вы здесь?</p><p>Тайлер шепчет тихое «блять» в шею Джошу, а затем отвечает:</p><p>— Да, дай нам минутку.</p><p>Они быстро пытаются привести себя в порядок, уложив нормально волосы и умывшись холодной водой, чтобы хоть как-то остудить разгорячившиеся щеки. Тайлер напоследок целует Джоша в лоб и, делая невозмутимое выражение лица, открывает дверь кабинки, за которой стоял обеспокоенный Марк.</p><p>— Что вы здесь делали? Я вас обыскался.</p><p>— Нам просто нужно было в туалет, ничего такого, — улыбаясь, отвечает Тайлер.</p><p>— Вдвоём?</p><p>Тайлер и Джош переглядываются, а затем Дан натягивает уверенную улыбку, кивая в сторону кабинок:</p><p>— Да, тут же даже кабинки сделаны специально для нас, чему ты так удивляешься? — Джош сразу идёт на выход, рефлекторно взяв за руку Тайлера и оставляя удивлённого Марка одного.</p><p>Удивленного Марка, который смотрел на кабинку, в которой находилось два унитаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>